Secret Admirer
by dabeerrel04
Summary: [NCT U] [Jaehyun x Taeyong]. Ini hanya kisah Jung Jaehyun yang belum pernah jatuh cinta dan Lee Taeyong yang diam-diam mengagumi sosok Jaehyun. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **SECRET ADMIRER**

 **By dabeerrel**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **AU, typo(s), OOC, Boys Love**

-oOo-

Jung Jaehyun itu hanyalah seorang murid SMA biasa. Bukan siswa populer yang tiap harinya dihujani tatapan kagum. Bukan si ketua OSIS yang pulang terlambat untuk menghadiri berbagai rapat OSIS di sekolah. Bukan pula anak pemilik sekolah yang bebas berkuasa.

Jung Jaehyun itu seorang murid tingkat akhir yang ingin lulus sekolah dengan nilai bagus dan masuk universitas yang bagus.

Kehidupan SMA-nya termasuk baik-baik saja. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak pernah ditimpa masalah selama di sekolah itu.

Ia pernah tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke seragam seorang guru –masalah biasa. Dijauhi teman sekelas karena mengingatkan kepada guru sebuah PR yang sangat sulit –masalah sedang. Bahkan pernah suatu hari ia melempar bola basket dan mengenai kepala seorang murid hingga murid itu koma selama tiga hari –masalah serius.

Namun ada satu hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan di masa SMA-nya. Padahal orang-orang bilang kalau hal itu biasanya dirasakan saat SMA.

Apa namanya?

Cinta?

Ya, selama delapan belas tahun Jaehyun hidup ia tak pernah merasakan hal semacam itu.

Dan Jung Jaehyun terlalu munafik untuk mengatakan ia ingin merasakan jatuh cinta.

-oOo-

Jaehyun menyeret kakinya dengan malas menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ini sudah dua puluh menit sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Dan tak ada satupun dari teman-teman sialannya berniat membangunkannya yang tertidur di jam terakhir. Jaehyun jadi ragu menyebut orang-orang itu teman.

"Akan kubalas kalian, tunggu saja!" teriak Jaehyun entah pada siapa. Koridor yang benar-benar sepi membuat suaranya bergema.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan loker miliknya. Setelah mengambil seragam olahraganya, Jaehyun menutup pintu loker itu.

Tepat ketika pintu loker tertutup, netra Jaehyun tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang yang bersembunyi di ujung deretan loker. Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya, heran melihat masih ada murid yang mau mendekam di sekolah sesore ini.

'Mungkin murid dengan kegiatan klubnya,' batinnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu melenggang pergi.

Sepertinya Jaehyun lupa kalau hari ini semua klub diliburkan.

TO BE CONTINUED

Ini apa? .-. absurd banget sumpah. Ya maklum lah pendatang baru. Saya baru pertama kali bikin ff yaoi walaupun sering baca ff nya. Ff ini bener-bener di bawah rata rata. Bukan bermaksud merendah tapi emang kenyataan wkwk.

Awalnya ff ini mau saya jadiin chanbaek tapi karena ff chanbaek udah banyak dan ff jaeyong masih limited jadi saya bermaksud meramaikannya.

Saya juga mau bilang makasih buat member grup jaeyong yang udah cheers saya. Bikin saya mood lagi nulis. Pokoknya makasih banyak buat kalian semua.

Sekian dan terima review :v

.

©dabeerrel


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **SECRET ADMIRER**

 **By dabeerrel**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **AU, typo(s), OOC**

-oOo-

Suasana kelas 12 D terbilang cukup tenang. Memasuki jam istirahat sebagian murid langsung lari ke kantin sekolah. Sebagian lagi memilih mendekam di kelas dengan alasan membawa bekal dari rumah, mengerjakan tugas yang belum sempat terselesaikan, ataupun sekedar malas pergi ke kantin yang pastinya ramai.

Seorang siswa bersurai coklat tampak duduk tenang di kursinya. Memilih sendirian dibanding berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang tengah membicarakan entah hal apa di pojokan kelas. Tangannya bergerak aktif menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

Bukan. Ia bukan sedang mengerjakan tugas. Percayalah, seorang Lee Taeyong tidak serajin itu.

"Jung Jaehyun. 14 Februari 1997. Golongan darah A. Kulit putih. Tinggi 180 lebih. Anggota klub musik." Mulutnya komat kamit membacakan deretan tulisan di buku itu dengan pelan. "Hm, apalagi ya?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk tengkuknya dengan –sangat– tidak pelan. Taeyong langsung tersedak. Ia kemudian mendongak, menatap sinis si pelaku.

"Jangan menggangguku, Johnny Seo!" gerutu Taeyong. "Dan sudah kubilang jangan pernah memukul tengkukku!"

Johnny tidak menghiraukan Taeyong. Ia malah semakin meringsut maju mendekati Taeyong. Kedua matanya beralih pada dua kata pertama di tulisan Taeyong.

"Jung Jaehyun yang anak kelas sebelah itu?" tanya Johnny. Matanya membaca dengan cepat tulisan selanjutnya. Taeyong yang baru sadar kalau Johnny membaca tulisannya, langsung menyembunyikan buku itu di balik tumpukan lengannya.

Mulut Johnny seketika menganga. Namun seringaian terpatri di bibirnya setelah itu.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" tebak Johnny sembari menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Bruk!

Buku sejarah Lee Taeyong mendarat sukses di wajah Johnny. Membuat korbannya seketika ambruk ke belakang bersamaan dengan tawa seluruh penghuni kelas. "Jangan menyebar rumor tak jelas!" desis Taeyong.

Lelaki itu kembali membuka bukunya. Membaca ulang semua kata yang sudah ditulisnya. Satu desahan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Baru hal-hal umum saja,"

Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi cerah lagi. Kedua sudutnya bibirnya terangkat.

"Kurasa aku bisa mulai hari ini,"

-oOo-

Jaehyun tak pernah membayangkan akan menemukan isi lokernya bertambah dengan hal seperti ini. Matanya membulat. Entah mengapa di loker miliknya terselip selembar kertas yang dilipat dan juga...setangkai bunga?

"Wow, Jung Jaehyun punya penggemar rahasia termyata!" Seseorang menyeletuk di sampingnya. Jaehyun menoleh, mendapati salah satu teman sialannya, Nakamoto Yuta, sudah berdiri di sisi kananya entah dari kapan.

Jaehyun mengambil kertas itu.

' _Setangkai bunga sebagai permulaan. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus memberikan apa._ '

"Permulaan apa?" tanya Yuta. Jaehyun mendengus. "Berisik. Aku juga tidak tahu,"

"Mungkin permulaan hadiah-hadiah dan surat-surat yang akan dikirimkan padamu nanti," ujar Yuta. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ia tak mencantumkan namanya,"

Kali ini Jaehyun memutar bola matanya, jengah. Baru saja si Jepang itu bisa berpikir sedikit cerdas, sekarang otaknya kembali bodoh. Ya Tuhan, mana ada penggemar rahasia yang mencantumkan namanya di surat cintanya.

Eh?

Surat cinta?

Sontak wajah Jaehyun menghangat.

Kemudian tangan Jaehyun terulur mengambil bunga di lokernya. "Bunganya bagus. Sayang sekali, kurasa lelaki tidak membutuhkan bunga,"

"Benar. Tapi lain cerita kalau dia memberikan coklat atau makanan lainnya. Lelaki selalu merasa lapar," sahut Yuta sambil menyender pada loker di sebelah Jaehyun. Ia terkekeh. "Jangan lupa membagikannya padaku kalau kau dapat coklat,"

Jaehyun mendelik tak suka.

"Untuk apa aku membaginya pada orang yang jelas-jelas meninggalkanku di sekolah?!"

Yuta nyengir. "Eiy, kau masih marah rupanya. Jangan bertingkah seperti cewek PMS, Jung Jaehyun! Lagipula tidak baik menyimpan dendam,"

Lelaki Jung itu hanya mendengus.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Tidak mau pulang? Ini sudah sore!"

Teriakan seseorang membuat keduanya berbalik. Di ujung koridor dekat tangga sana, Ten melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian Jaehyun dan Yuta pun berjalan mendekati Ten.

Yuta mengerutkan dahinya melihat bunga tadi masih ada di tangan Jaehyun.

"Katamu kau tidak butuh bunga, lalu untuk apa membawanya?" tanya Yuta.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Aku masih bisa menghargai pemberian orang lain, Yuta,"

Bohong. Jung Jaehyun hanya berharap kalau bunga itu dapat membawanya pada hal luar biasa yang dia inginkan itu.

-oOo-

Tidak seperti kemarin, hari ini Jaehyun pulang bersama Yuta dan Ten. Kedua teman sialannya yang sepertinya berkomplot meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian di sekolah. Karena masih marah, ia berjalan di belakang mereka yang asyik mengobrol.

Jaehyun menunduk. Menatap kosong aspal yang ditapakinya. Pikirannya mulai melayang pada surat di lokernya tadi. Tidak aneh, sih. Kejadian itu sudah biasa. Bahkan Yuta juga sudah pernah surat cinta.

Lagi-lagi wajah Jaehyun menghangat. Lebih parah mungkin.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Jaehyun bertubrukan dengan punggung Yuta. Jaehyun langsung mengumpat. "Sialan, kau pasti sengaja!"

Sepertinya Jaehyun terlalu senang menyebut teman-temannya dengan kata 'sialan'.

Ten yang ikut berhenti, tertawa. "Kau melamun, sih. Padahal kita bertanya padamu,"

Jaehyun jadi tahu kedua temannya berkomplot lagi.

"Aku ingin ke supermarket itu dulu. Mau begadang nanti malam, jadi aku perlu persedian camilan yang banyak," jelas Yuta.

Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah supermarket yang ditunjuk Yuta. Supermarket itu ada di seberang jalan raya. Ia malas menyeberang karena sedang tidak fokus sekarang.

"Kalian saja. Aku malas," kata Jaehyun akhirnya.

Yuta mengangguk, kemudian ia dan Ten pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun langsung menyender pada salah satu pohon di dekatnya.

Lagi.

Netranya kembali menangkap bayangan itu. Kali ini sosoknya bersembunyi di balik pohon yang agak jauh darinya. Jaehyun menatap lama pohon itu.

Ia seketika berpikir apakah si pengagum rahasianya dapat membuat Jaehyun jatuh cinta padanya. Harusnya ia mendekati sosok itu kemudian menanyakan alasan mengikutinya atau semacamnya. Namun kakinya terasa kaku.

Lagi-lagi, Jaehyun terlalu munafik untuk mengakui kalau ia ingin jatuh cinta.

-oOo-

Hampir seminggu ga update u.u maapkan saya. Saya lagi sibuk ama persiapan masuk sma ya jadinya ngehalangin saya buat lanjutin ff abal ini.

Jujur saya hampir mau nangis waktu tau banyak respon positif buat ff saya T.T makasih yang udah sempetin baca ama review ff sang pemula ini. Terutama buat member grup jaeyong yang selalu heboh.

Sekian dan terima review :'v

©2016 dabeerrel


End file.
